Los Elementos de la Amistad
by Blue Atom09974
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de Equestria, ahora nos enfocaremos en otra dimensión, otra realidad, otros elementos, y algunas otras cosas. Creado junto con Gothic Black ;)
1. Magia y Alegria

**Todos conocemos la historia de Equestria, pero esta es la historia de otro reino en otra dimencion, es técnicamente lo mismo pero solo que es un tanto diferente, los nombres, los elementos y los habitantes. Disfruten ;)**

**pos: ahora si son humanos.**

* * *

Una Joven blanca, de cabello amarillo limón estaba entrando a su nueva escuela, andaba muy pensativa en ese momento una joven blanca de cabello rosado oscuro se le adelanta pero al verla frena de inmediato

-**¡hola! ¿Tu eres nueva?**-pregunto la Joven de cabello rosado agitando la mano de la chica de cabello amarillo limón

-**si..¿como sabes que soy nueva?-**pregunto la joven de cabello amarillo sorprendida

**-yo conozco a todos aquí, mi nombre es Fire ¿y tu?**-pregunto la joven de cabello rosado dejando de agitar la mano de la chica cabello amarillo

**-Space**-dijo la joven de cabello amarillo limón sobándose la mano que le había agitado Fire

**-mucho gusto Space se que seremos muy buenas amigas-**dijo Fire con una sonrisa

Space se limito a sonreír, en ese momento una joven blanca de cabello rojo aparece a toda velocidad y pasa entre Fire y Space provocando que estas pierdan el equilibrio y se caigan

-**tan rápida como siempre**-dijo la joven de cabello rojo sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de hacer

**-¡OYE! ¡FÍJATE POR DONDE CORRES!-**le grito Space

**-ya ya, as silencio chica-**le respondió la joven de cabello rojo

Space se le quedo viendo desafiante mente la joven de cabello rojo la imito, Fire se les quedo mirando con su sonrisa de siempre. Al lado de ellas pasaron unas jóvenes la primera un joven morena de cabello anaranjado la cual estaba leyendo un libro y la segunda una chica blanca de cabello rosado claro. Antes de que la chica de cabello rojo pudiera decir nada, una chica morena de cabello café la empujo haciendo que caiga al suelo

-**habrán paso a nuestro presidente**-dijo la joven de cabello café mirando a tras a un chico blanco de cabello dorado bastante refinado pasar junto a ellas

**-¿quien es el?**-pregunto Space

-**su nombre es Blueblood, es el presidente de la junta de alumnos y es muy grosero, no entiendo como es que esas chicas lo soportan-**respondió Fire sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

Junto a ellas paso una chica blanca de cabello celeste claro quien al ver a la chica de cabello rojo la cual ya se estaba levantando se le acerco

-**Death ¿que hacías en el suelo?-**pregunto la joven de cabello celeste claro

-**nada..ahora que llegaste mejor va monos a clases Water-**respondió la joven identificada como Death mientras acompañaba a Water a clases

Space y Fire también entraron al instituto, las clases pasaron con naturalidad, y al momento de regresar a casa Fire acompaño a Space hasta una esquina donde se tuvieron que despedir, Space entro a su casa y camino por el pasillo hasta su cuarto donde entro y dejo la mochila en su cuarto, en ese momento un chico blanco de cabello negro entro en la habitación con un paquete en brazos

**-Light ¿que es eso?-**pregunto Space

**-es un paquete que te llego una hora antes de que vuelvas del instituto**-respondió Light entregándoselo

-**¿enserio? ¿de quien sera?-**

**-llego con esta nota**-dijo Light entregándole una nota en la que decía "Para Space Light, De: Solar Gift"-¿**conoces a alguien con ese nombre?-**

**-si..es la directora de mi nuevo instituto**-respondió Space asombrada

**-bueno, ¿lo vas a abrir?-**

**-si..**-dijo Space cogiendo el paquete-**ya te puedes ir..-**

**-mas tarde, quiero ver que te envió-**

**-¡SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN!-**

* * *

Mas tarde Space se preparo para ver lo que Solar le había mandado, lo abrió rápidamente y se quedo estupefacta al ver su contenido; ahí había un libro, una nota y 6 gemas. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que una de ellas estaba brillando con debilidad; era una gema en forma de estrella de 6 picos verde.

Space cogió la gema entre sus manos y esta comenzó a brillar con mas fuerza, tanto que segó a Space por un rato cuando la gema dejo de brillar, Space pudo abrir los ojos ya que los había cerrado por la intensidad de la luz, pero al ver sus manos noto que la gema ya no estaba, Space se quedo muda al ver esto pero se dio cuanta de algo, en su muñeca izquierda estaba un brazalete de oro con la misma gema de antes incrustada en el.

Space no pudo articular palabra alguna lo único que izo fue mirar a las demás gemas con un poco de curiosidad pero ninguna brillaba, al final solo cogió la nota y la leyó

-_**"Querida Space Light necesito que vengas con las 6 gemas y el libro mañana a la escuela y me vallas a ver en mi oficina, te lo explicare todo allá, por cierto no te asustes si una de las gemas brilla es natural" **_**bien esto ya no es normal ¿que rayos es esto?-**se pregunto Space acostándose en su cama mientras guardaba las gemas y el libro en su mochila

* * *

En otro lado, una mujer morena de cabello azul estaba sentada en la fuente mientras miraba pensativa el suelo

-**"tenia razón..esa chica tiene un espíritu de la armonía..pero no por mucho..dentro de poco me vengare de ti..Solar y de todos los que sean portadores de la Amistad"-**pensaba la mujer mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar en dirección desconocida

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Space llego lo mas temprano que pudo a la escuela y entro a la oficina de Solar la cual tenia 2 estantes el primero estaba lleno de libros y el segundo de trofeos, en medio de la oficina estaba un escritorio y una silla en donde estaba una mujer blanca de cabello amarillo oscuro, quien miraba a Space con una sonrisa.

Space trago saliva y se sentó al frente del escritorio de Solar, saco las gemas y el libro dejándolos sobre el escritorio

**-perdone si falta una..pero..esa gema que falta esta..es un..-**

**-¿brazalete?-**

-**¿c-como lo sabe?-**

**-veras, esas gemas son elementos mágicos de otra dimencion, tu eres el elemento de la Magia-**dijo Solar-**ahora, ¿vez esta gema de aquí?-**dijo señalando a una gema en forma de corazón blanco-**este es el elemento del Compañerismo-**luego señalo una gema celeste en forma de circulo-**este es el elemento de la ****Valentía**-luego señala una gema azul en forma de mariposa-**este es el elemento de la Esperanza**-luego señalo una gema café en forma de libro abierto-**este es el elemento de la Confianza**-y por ultimo señalo una gema rojo en forma de globo-**y este es el elemento de la Alegría, lo que debes hacer es encontrar a las otras 5 que posean un espíritu capas de controlar los demás elementos, ¿entendido?-**

**-no entiendo..¿elementos de otra dimencion?-**

**-si, créeme que yo te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero tampoco tengo que descuidar mis labores como directora del instituto, así que no te aseguro que te pueda ayudar mucho, sera mejor que vallas a clase, se te ase tarde-**

Space asintió en silencio y guardo las gemas y el libro en su mochila, las clases fueron pasando rápido pero Space se mantenía distraída pensando en lo que le dijo Solar, ya había llegado la hora de recreo y Space iba a empesar la búsqueda, pero se topo con un problema, Fire apareció de inmediato provocando que Space se asustara, Fire le saludo de la misma manera que ayer

-**¡hola Space! ¿que haces?-**

**-buscando a alguien-**

**-¿te ayudo?-**

**-no creo que...-**en ese momento Space se dio cuenta de algo la gema de la Alegria estaba brillando débilmente-**santo cielo, Fire ¿conoces un lugar donde podamos hablar en privado?**-pregunto

**-si, ven**-dijo Fire llevando a rastras a Space a un lugar donde no había nadie-**listo Space aquí estamos ¿que pasa?-**

**-ten-**dijo Space dándole la gema la cual tras un breve brillo se convirtió en un brazalete dorado con la gema incrustada en el

**-¡¿como?! ¿que paso?-**

**-veras estas gemas son elementos mágicos de otra dimencion, se lo que piensas yo tampoco lo pude entender al principio-**

**-pero..¿enserio?-**

**-si, la directora me lo dijo-**

**-ya veo..-**

**-bueno Fire, habrá que encontrar a las otras 4-**

**-¿otras 4? wii tendremos mas amigas-**dijo Fire dándole un abrazo a Space quien solo pudo suspirar

* * *

**Fin del primer capitulo, esperamos les a higa gustado**

**sus amigas Blue Atom09974 y Gothic Black ;)**


	2. Compañerismo

_Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Fire y Space supieron lo de las gemas, solo les faltaban 4 portadoras por encontrar_

Space y Fire se pusieron a buscar por todo el colegio a las otras 4 pero solo tuvieron unos cuantos problemas, al final Space dijo que deberían separarse que ella lo haría primero y que Fire la espere, Space caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela pensativa

_-**"creo que no se encuentran aquí...esto nos llevara años"**_-pensaba mientras veía a la chica de cabello celeste claro, la cual estaba observando a un pajarito comer-_**"voy a ver si las gemas tienen alguna reacción con ella"**_-pensó Space caminando hacia donde estaba Water pero tan pronto se acerca el pajarito se percato y also vuelo, paso sobre Space quien solo pudo observarlo pero cuando bajo la mirada Water ya no estaba-**ah! escapo**

Space regreso donde Fire y le entrego las gemas, Fire se limito a sonreír y se fue, caminaba por ahí pero las gemas no daban ninguna reacción, luego vio a la chica de cabello rojo quien estaba apoyada en un árbol, Fire se acerco pero Death se percato y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria Fire acelero el paso para poder alcanzarla y Death, al percatarse de que la estaba siguiendo, se puso a correr Fire también lo izo

**-¡niña espérame!**-dijo Fire

**-¡aléjate de mi rarita!-**respondió Death

**-¡solo quiero ver una cosa!-**

Death, ya que le adelantaba por mucho a Fire, giro en una esquina lo mas rápido que pudo y de un salto se subió a un árbol que estaba cerca, Fire paso de largo

**-¡uf! por fin me perdió de vista, ¿para que me seguiría? Si ni siquiera la conozco..**-dijo Death bajando del árbol igual mente con un salto

Por su parte Fire al darse cuenta de que ya no la veía se quedo pensativa

**-que extraño ¿a donde se pudo a ver metido? No pudo a ver desaparecido así como así-**se dijo Fire mientras volvía con Space

* * *

Las 2 se reencontraron y se pusieron a platicar, en eso toco la campana y las 2 entraron a clases, no paso mucho hasta que terminaron las clases y las 2 salieron de la universidad luego se sentaron en la fuente en la que antes se había sentado la mujer de cabello azul, las 2 solo se limitaron a suspirar

**-Space..creo que no vamos a encontrar mucho por aquí..ya estoy cansada-**dijo Fire

**-si, yo igual, pero habrá que esforzarnos un poco mas ya que solo revisamos un poco de la escuela y no toda la escuela-**dijo Space, antes de que Fire pudiera decir algo, una de las gemas empezó a brillar llamando la atención de las 2

-**mira Space la gema esta brillando..**-dijo Fire-**y quien esta al frente es..¡Cristal Shadow!-**dijo señalando a una joven blanca de cabello rosado claro-**¡¿no es genial?! ¡encontramos a un elemento!**

**-okey, Cristal es el elemento del Compañerismo...ahora recuerdo, Cristal paso junto a nosotras cuando yo estaba con una pelea de miradas con esa chica de cabello rojo-**dijo Space

**-si, eso fue divertido**-

**-¡no lo fue! Esa chica debió tener mas cuidado-**

**-bueno, tienes razón...espera..¡¿a donde se fue?!-**pregunto Fire al darse cuanta de que Cristal ya no estaba

**-espera, la gema aun brilla debe estar cerca**-dijo Space cogiendo a Fire y echando a correr en dirección a donde el brillo se hiciera un poco mas fuerte

* * *

Cerca de allí la mujer de cabello azul estaba observando como Space jalaba a Fire en dirección a donde estaba Cristal caminando

**-esa niña logro encontrar a otro elemento es un poco mas astuta de lo que había pensado..pero no la va a tener tan ****fácil-**dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras que su mano izquierda era rodeada por un aura azul marino, cerca de donde estaban Cristal, Fire, y Space, 2 plantas empezaron a moverse por si solas-**ataquen a esas niñas-**dijo mientras que las plantas empezaban a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Cristal, Fire y Space

* * *

Space logro ver a Cristal y se lo indico a Fire quien enseguida se puso a dar saltos alrededor de Space, Space y Fire se acercaron lo mas que pudieron

-**¡oye! ¡Cristal!-**dijo Fire

**-¿eh?-**dijo Cristal, al percatarse de que alguien la llamaba, paro de inmediato y espero hasta que Space y Fire llegaran-**ustedes son del colegio ¿verdad?**

**-si, Cristal, ¿vez esto? Te pertenece**-dijo Space entregándole la gema del Compañerismo la cual enseguida se convirtió en el brazalete

**-¡¿como paso eso?! ¿Q-que es esto?-**pregunto Cristal aterrada

**-son elementos mágicos de otra dimencion-**dijo Fire con su sonrisa de siempre

**-¿que?**-dijo Cristal

**-eh..¿soy yo o esas plantas están caminando?**-dijo Space

**-¿que?**-preguntaron Fire y Cristal a dúo

Ninguna de las 3 pudo decir algo ya que una de las plantas ataco con espinas

**-¡ESCUDO!-**grito Space mientras a su alrededor un campo de fuerza verde se hacia visible-_**"¿c-como hice eso"**_

**-Space ¿como hiciste eso?-**pregunto Fire

-**no lo se, solo lo dije sin pensar y sucedió esto**-respondió Space confundida

En eso, una de las plantas, rompe el escudo de Space y esta cae al suelo debilitada

**-¡Space!**-dijo Cristal acercándose y levantándola (aunque estaba desmayada)

-**¡Cristal! ¡detrás de ti!**-dijo Fire señalando a las plantas que le iban a atacar

**-¡PARED DE HIELO!**-grito Cristal, mientras que el suelo temblaba un poco luego, de este, salio una pared de hielo que evito el ataque, al recibir el ataque las 2 plantas desaparecieron-**¿yo hice eso?**

**-me alegra que ya descubrieron sus habilidades**-dijo Solar saliendo desde las sombras

**-¿tu enviaste a esas plantas?**-pregunto Fire

**-no, fue mi hermana Moon Victory, pero si se lo preguntan Space va a estar bien, pero recibió un golpe muy fuerte-**respondió Solar

**-pero no recibió ningún golpe fue el escudo el que recibió el golpe-**dijo Cristal

**-si, pero cuando el hechizo recibe un golpe que lo destruye también recibe el golpe el que allá hecho el escudo, pero estará bien-**dijo Solar

**-¿q-que paso?**-pregunto Space levantándose-**¿todas están bien? Solar ¿que haces aquí? **

**-viene a terminar algunos asuntos pendientes-**respondió Solar

En ese momento, en la lejanía, se acercaba un chico blanco de cabello negro, quien, al ver a Space se acerco corriendo

-**hermana ¿que haces aquí? Como que es un poco tarde ¿no crees?-**pregunto Light

**-si, chicas les presento a mi hermano menor Light Galaxy, Light ellas son Cristal Shadow, Fire Glow y Solar Gift**-respondió Space

Después de una platica rápida, Solar le explico todo a Light, y el acepto ayudar con la búsqueda, aunque aun estaba un poco curioso por lo que le contó Solar, Cristal, por su parte, miraba la pared de hielo con algo de curiosidad

-**aun no puedo creer que yo a higa hecho esto**-dijo Cristal

-**si, pero es la verdad, mira yo controlo fuego jeje**-dijo Fire haciendo una figura de fuego en sus manos-**¡genial! **

* * *

Lejos de ahí, la mujer de cabello azul miraba enojada la escena

**-no puede ser, ya descubrieron sus habilidades..pero Space, no creas que la vas a tener fácil, yo también encontré a otra portadora y tiene una gran habilidad física seria una difícil contrincante, por eso, Night tu te encargaras de convencerla de que no es y nunca sera amiga de Space y las otras 2 ¿me entiendes?-**

**-no te preocupes Moon, yo me encargare-**contesto un Hombre moreno de cabello morado-**¿te la traigo? **

**-..¿por que no? Seria bueno que esa chica se nos uniese-**respondió Moon con una sonrisa siniestra-**por cierto su nombre es Rainbow Death **

* * *

Era Domingo. Death y Water caminaban por el parque en el que antes habían tenido batalla Space, Fire y Cristal

**-Death, ¿que crees que a higa causado esto?-**pregunto Water señalando un hueco gigante en el suelo

**-no lo se, pero debió ser algo real mente destructivo..oye, mira esto es algo que e estado practicando desde que esa chica rara me persiguió, osea, desde el Viernes, pero tampoco es tan difícil y quiero que lo veas-**dijo Death saltando hacia un árbol-**mira esto-**dijo saltando a otro árbol en donde tan pronto aterrizo en la rama dio otro salto solo que en el aire dio un voltereta y luego, al aterrizar de nuevo en la rama, se sujeto de la rama del árbol con sus 2 manos, dio una ultima voltereta en la rama y cayo al suelo-**¿que..tal?-**pregunto Death entre jadeos

**-me pereció increíble Death, solo que terminaste muy cansada no creo que te favorezca mucho-**

**-si lo se...pero mientras..mas lo practique..mi cuerpo se acostumbrara y no quedare tan cansada-**

**-si, pero no te sobre exijas demasiado, ademas de que no es nada fácil lo que tu hiciste-**

**-lo se..y ese es el truco, este movimiento de Parkour no existe y eso me..favorece mucho por que apenas tengo 14 años y lo e logrado..-**

**-tienes razón se que si practicas podrás lograrlo-**dijo Water en eso la alarma de su reloj comenzó a sonar**-lo siento me tengo que ir, le prometí a Diamond que no llegaría tarde esta vez-**

**-bien..yo me quedare aquí practicando ese paso por ultima vez-**

**-okey, y no te sobre exijas demasiado, adiós-**dijo Water mientras se iba

**-bien..esperare un poco y lo volveré a hacer-**dijo Death sentándose en la fuente

**-oye..ese movimiento que hiciste antes nunca lo había visto, eres muy hábil-**dijo Night apareciendo de la nada

**-ah? gracias..¿de donde as aparecido tu?-**

**-no importa por el momento Rainbow, lo que importa es que te quiero invitar a algo-**

**-espera ¿como sabes mi nombre?-**

**-bueno, te conozco desde hace mucho Rainbow-**mintió Night-**tus hazañas no son nada fáciles de lograr aparte de que haces las mas peligrosas teniendo solo 14 años-**

**-esta bien, pero dime Death, no me gusta mucho que me digan Rainbow**

**-esta bien..Death, ahora, te quiero invitar a que conozcas a mi maestra Moon, te aseguro que ella te puede enseñar mas movimientos como ese. Inclusive, si quieres, unos mas peligrosos**

**-¡¿enserio?-**

**-claro..¿me acompañas?**

**-me encantaría..pero tengo que ayudar a Raincloud con una cosa, lo siento no podre ir-**dijo Death mirando a otra parte

**-okey, ¿que tal mañana?-**

**-no se..tengo que practicar este movimiento..aunque ¿crees que esa tal Moon me valla a ayudar a perfeccionar ese movimiento?-**

**-mas que eso Death, te lo aseguro, entonces..¿mañana nos vemos?-**

**-claro, pero en la tarde, por que mañana tengo escuela-**

**-esta bien- **

* * *

Mientras tanto Water caminaba ya lejos del parque con algunas dudas en la cabesa, en ese momento se choca con Light, los 2 se caen

**-¡auch! Um..lo siento**-dijo Water en voz baja

-**no te preocupes, no miraba por donde iba, fue mi culpa..oye ¿quien esta detrás de ti?-**

Water mira hacia a tras a un hombre negro de cabello gris, el cual se acercaba a ellos, con una sonrisa gravada en el rostro se paro en frente de ellos

-**¿que hacen por aquí? No saben que estos lugares son peligrosos a estas horas jeje-**dijo el hombre

**-l-lo sentimos señor no sabíamos eso**-dijo Water en un tono un poco mas alto, pero reflejaba su miedo

**-¿quien es usted? ¿por que nos dice eso?-**dijo Light

-**dirás nosotros**-dijo un hombre blanco de cabello verde oscuro-**ahora, denos lo que tienen o nosotros les quitamos todo**

**-oigan..dejen a esos chicos en paz, y enfréntense conmigo-**dijo una joven morena de cabello naranja

**-vete de aquí o lo lamentaras niña-**dijo el hombre negro

-**no me iré así como así, mejor enfréntense a mi..gallinas-**dijo la joven con una sonrisa confiada

Los 2 hombres se lanzaron contra ella, pero esta los esquivo sin ningún problema, haciendo que los 2 se chocaran contra el suelo, los 2 se volvieron a levantar y el hombre blanco trato de embestirla, pero la joven salto encima de el y este se choco contra un basurero cayendo adentro de el, por su parte la joven parecía estar cansada por el tipo de salto que dio pero se levanto retando al otro con la mirada, este le trato de dar un golpe, pero ella se agacho rápidamente y dio una patada con sus 2 piernas al estomago de este el cual cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, la joven estaba totalmente cansada no solo por la fuerza que aplico en el ataque y el salto sino porque esquivar los ataques requería de mucha velocidad, la joven miro a Water y Light con una sonrisa cansada y les dijo

-**traten de no meterse en problemas..que algún día yo no voy a estar aquí para salvarlos**-dijo dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar en dirección contraria

**-¡espera! ¿como te llamas? Por lo menos eso dinos de ti**-dijo Light

**-mi nombre es Rosefarm un gusto-**dijo Rose mirándolos con una sonrisa amigable mientras que de su mochila sacaba un sombrero de ala corta café que se lo puso inmediatamente-**tal vez el destino nos haga reencontrarnos ahí hablaremos con mas calma-**dijo dando media vuelta otra vez, empezando a caminar y giraba en una esquina desapareciendo de vista

**-esa chica peleo de forma asombrosa ¿si viste? Primero salto luego dio una patada con sus 2 piernas ¡fue asombroso!-**

**-si, eso debió haber requerido de mucha ****energía, se veía cansada-**

**-muy cierto..¿como te llamas?-**

**-mi nombre es Water Shy un gusto-**

**-mi nombre es Light Galaxy..mejor va monos de aquí, que Rose se fue y no quiero encontrarme con otro de esos sujetos **

* * *

_Al otro día en la escuela a fin de clases_

Space miraba a Fire la cual estaba saltando al rededor de ella, mientras que Cristal parecía estar esperando a alguien

**-Cristal ¿a quien estas esperando?**-pregunto Fire

-**a una compañera de clases, no somos amigas pero nos llevamos bastante bien, y le quiero preguntar como vamos a hacer el proyecto de Ciencias Naturales-**respondió Cristal

-**¿es la chica con la que caminabas el primer día?**-pregunto Space

-**si, su nombre es Rosefarm, pero no la veo, ¿les importa si salgo a buscarla?-**dijo Cristal

**-no, anda, de todas maneras hoy vamos a buscar a las portadoras en el parque**-dijo Fire

Cristal sonrió y se fue, Fire dijo que tenia que ayudar a sus padres, que trabajaban en la cafetería, y que se tendría que ir. Por su parte Space cogió su mochila y se puso a caminar por la escuela, en ese momento vio a Water quien estaba cerrando la puerta de su locker

-**_"oh yo conozco a esa chica es la chica que va en mi curso, no seria mala idea conocerla, me seria muy útil una compañera para los trabajos__ grupales"_**_ -_pensó Space mientras se acercaba-**hola, tu eres de mi curso, ¿como te llamas?**

-**um..Water shy**-dijo Water en voz baja

**-¿como? No te oí-**

**-Water Shy-**dijo Water aun mas bajo

**-Space ¿as visto a Cristal?**-pregunto Light

**-¡Light!**-dijo Water abrazándolo-** ¿como as estado?**

-**ho-hola Water..estoy bien**-respondió Light

**-ustedes 2 ¿se conocen?**

**-veras, nos conocimos ayer en una avenida cerca del parque, donde 2 hombres trataron de robarnos las cosas, pero en ese momento una joven vino y nos rescato de la forma ¡mas increíble posible!**-dijo Light

**-¡¿que?! Te eh dicho que no vallas por esos lugares Light-**dijo Space

Tras platicar acerca de lo sucedido, Light dijo que iría a ver que estaba haciendo Cristal, Space le pregunto Water a donde iba esta le dijo que quería ir a ver a su amiga Death, por que estaba preocupada, ya que ella se había ido muy rápido

**-¿te importa si te acompaño Water?-**

**-claro que no, ven, querrás conocer a Death es muy atlética y veloz, debiste ver el movimiento que hizo ayer, fue asombroso-**

**-oye, ahora que recuerdo, tu le preguntaste a esa chica de cabello rojo si estaba bien ¿acaso es tu amiga?-**

**-si, es mi mejor amiga, ella es Death, Rainbow Death, pero no le gusta que le llamen Rainbow por lo cual le dicen Death-**

**-bueno, quisiera conocerle _"por lo menos ya se quien es la chica que nos voto a Fire y a mi el Miércoles"_ - **

* * *

Por otra parte, en el parque

**-y ¿a donde vamos a ir?**-pregunto Death

**-tu solo sígueme, me gusta ser misterioso-**dijo Night

-**que malo que eres Night-**

Night sonrió ante el comentario de Death y le reto a una carrera hasta el fin del parque donde les estaba esperando Moon, Death acepto gustosa y Night la miro con curiosidad, los 2 empezaron a correr Night iba al frente pero cuando creía que había dejando a Death atrás, esta le rebaso inmediatamente, y le saco la lengua en ese instante Death pudo ver a Moon a la lejanía, Death llego primero y luego llego Night que estaba de mala gana, Night le dijo "ganaste" a lo cual Death sonrió picara mente

-**así que...¿tu eres la chica de la que tanto alardeaba Night? pensé que serias mucho mas grande-**dijo Moon con una sonrisa

**-si, pero que importa te puedo ganar en cualquier competencia**-dijo Death

**-jaja, que bueno que eres muy valiente Rainbow, te enseñare todo lo que quieras pero necesito que me prometas algo-**dijo Moon

**-¡lo que sea!-**dijo Death

**-prométeme que..**-dijo Moon poniéndose seria-**dejaras a tus amigas y no vas a hacer ninguna amistad, si quieres concentrarte en esto, no puedes tener amigos**

**-¿que?-** dijo Death mirando al suelo, en ese momento recuerda todo lo que pasaron Water y ella juntas, luego levanto la mirada para ver a Moon a los ojos y de un grito le dijo-**¡NO!**-luego se marcho corriendo, lamentablemente era muy veloz y Night no pudo alcanzarla, Death se fue con mucha nostalgia, había perdido su oportunidad, pero no le importaba contal de seguir siendo amiga de Water era capas de todo

* * *

**espero les a higa gustado este chaper ¡que les valla bien! ;)**


	3. Esperanza y Valentía

Space y Water ya habían llegado al parque donde Water le contó a Space la hazaña de Death, Space se mostró bastante intrigada al respecto, no era fácil lograr eso

-**guau, Death es muy talentosa por lo que veo-**

**-y lo es, es bastante atlética como te había contado y..¿tu mochila esta..brillando?-**pregunto Water señalando la mochila de Space la cual brillaba con una luz azul

-**o, que bueno que te as dado cuenta, yo no lo habría hecho jeje, ¿estamos solas?-**

**-completamente, no veo a nadie mas por aquí, ¿por?-**

**-ya, mira**-dijo Space sacando de su mochila la gema de la Esperanza-**esto es tuyo, te sorprenderás cuando veas lo que hacen**-dijo con una sonrisa

**-espera, ¿como que me pertenece? Eso es tuyo..-**

**-no, es tuyo, por que en realidad estas 2 gemas mas..**-dijo Space sacando la gema de la Confianza y la Valentía-**tampoco son mías son de otras 2 chicas que por el momento no conocemos-**

**-¿que?-**

**-veras, estas gemas son elementos mágicos de otra dimencion mira, toma la gema, y sabrás que no miento-**dijo Space dándole la gema que enseguida se convirtió en el brazalete-**tu eres el elemento de la Esperanza yo soy el de la Magia..**

**-¡¿como..?!-**Water no pudo terminar ya que un rugido feroz las saco de su platica-**¿q-que es eso?**

**-¡una manticora! Water sera mejor que te cubras, aun no sabes controlar la habilidad de la gema de la Esperanza, sera mejor que te alejes..-**en ese momento, saliendo de entre los arbustos, se encontraba una especie de león gigante con cola de escorpión y 2 alas que le permitían volar, Space se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras que Water estaba con la boca abierta viendo a la imponente criatura que se lanza a atacarlas-**¡ESCUDO!-**un escudo verde se formo alrededor de Water y Space, la manticora dio un fuerte cabezazo al escudo que se fragmento un poco, Space retrocedió unos pasos, la manticora sonrió, Water se quedo estupefacta viendo a Space-**W-Water, coge mi teléfono y llama a Cristal, dile q-que venga al parque junto con Fire **

**-s-si-**Water abrió la mochila de Space y comenzó a buscar hasta que encontró el teléfono de Space, donde busco en los contactos rápidamente y llamo a Cristal-**¿h-hola?...soy Water Shy, Space necesita se ayuda aquí en el parque ven junto con fire...b-bueno Space me dijo que soy la portadora del elemento de la Esperanza aunque no se muy bien a que se refiere...okey-**dijo colgando el teléfono y guardándolo en la mochila de Space

La manticora volvió a rugir y dio otro cabezazo al escudo el cual se rompió, Space cayo al suelo pero por fortuna estaba consiente, se levanto dificultosamente la manticora se paro en frente de ella para dar el ataque final, Space levanto la mirada para ver fijamente los ojos rojos de la manticora.

**-¡PARED DE HIELO!**-se escucho a la lejanía, derrepente del suelo emergió una pared de hielo que le dio en la quijada a la manticora y esta cayo al suelo, Cristal y Fire llegaron corriendo mientras que Water retrosedia unos pasos- **gracias por avisarnos Water..bienvenida al equipo-**dijo Cristal con una sonrisa cálida

Fire comenzó a saltar alrededor de Water quien la miro extrañada

**-chicas ¿como llegaron tan rápido?**-pregunto Space

**-Solar nos tele transporto aquí-**respondió Fire

La manticora se levanto dificultosamente y miro a todas con mirada asesina lego salta y cae en picada directo hacia Cristal quien evade el ataque, la manticora cae al suelo y las mira furioso, ruge otra vez y, con ayuda de su cola, se gira y le pega a Fire quien apenas pudo reaccionar

**-auu! dolió, mi tuno gatito, ¡LLAMARADA!-**dijo Fire mientras mandaba fuego hacia la manticora que se oculto detrás de sus alas-**¡oye! ¡eso es trampa!**

la manticora retiro sus alas y la vio con una sonrisa, luego rugió otra vez y se preparo para atacar a Cristal

**-¡ESPINAS DE HIELO!**-grito Cristal mientras desde el suelo salían unas espinas de hielo muy filosas que lograron dañar un poco a la manticora, esta chillo de dolor, Water se quedo sin poder moverse pero fue a ayudar a Space

**-Space, ¿por que atacan a esa..manticora? Parece un animal..molesto o perturbado por algo-**

**-es todo lo contrario Water**-respondió Space- **esa criatura que vez ahí; es maligna, solo quiere eliminarnos para que Moon, la hermana de Solar, pueda reinar esta dimencion con puño de hierro**

**-¿q-que?-**

La manticora se levanto lentamente y miro a Cristal furioso, movió su cola hacia arriba y la giro rápida mente, miles de espinas salieron de esta, las espinas le dieron a Cristal y Fire quienes cayeron al suelo

**-¡chicas!-**dijo Space-**Water, aléjate, no sabes controlar la habilidad de tu elemento aun, mejor mantente a salvo-**Space se levanto del suelo y se paro en frete de la manticora desafiante, la manticora estaba un poco lastimada y cansada, Water se quedo mirando y se acerco a Cristal quien estaba casi consiente

**-¿e-estas bien?**-pregunto Water

**-u-un poco-**respondió Cristal en voz baja-**s-si es que t-tienes una habilidad..s-sera mejor que la uses-**

**-p-pero no se cual es..solo les daría problemas-**

**-nada de eso..si eres e-el elemento de la E-esperanza no solo tienes que dar esperanza a l-los demás..también a ti misma-**dijo Cristal con una sonrisa

**-o-okey-**dijo Water levantándose y mirando a Space la cual estaba tratando de que la manticora no rompa el escudo que había creado

**-_"Vamos si nos es ahora, no es nunca"_ ¡RAYO!-**dijo Space mientras el escudo verde desaparecía y un rayo aparecía inmediatamente, el cual le dio a la manticora que cayo pero se volvió a levantar-**ya casi-**dijo totalmente agotada pero se mantenía en pie

**-solo espero que todo salga bien..-**dijo Water en voz baja mientras en su mente se formaba una palabra, ella no lo pensó 2 veces y dijo-**¡CAÑÓN DE AGUA!-**de la nada apareció una masa de agua que le dio a la manticora, esta chillo y desapareció detrás de unos segundos-**l-lo logre-**dijo Water entre jadeos

**-Water, eso fue asombroso, tu habilidad es controlar el agua-**dijo Space con una sonrisa, luego se sentó cerca de Fire y Cristal-**curación**-dijo en voz baja mientras un brillo verde se hacia presente cuando este se apago, Cristal y Fire se pararon de golpe, Water abrazo a Cristal y luego fire llena de felicidad**  
**

**-g-gracias Cristal, me ayudaste**-dijo Water con una sonrisa

**-de nada, pero tu nos salvaste a las 3, jeje-**respondió Cristal con una sonrisa

las 4 platicaron por un rato, en ese momento llego Death que se paro de golpe al ver a Space

**-tu..eres la chica del primer día-**dijo Death mirándola

**-y tu eres la chica que nos voto a Fire y a mi el primer día-**dijo Space

las 2 se sostuvieron una mirada amenazante, en ese momento Cristal intervino

-**dejen de estar mirándose así, ¿por que no solo se disculpan?-**pregunto Cristal

**-okey..lo siento ¿si?-**dijo Death

**-bueno, creo que podremos ser buenas amigas ¿tu eres la amiga de Water?-**pregunto Space

**-si-**respondió Death

**-chicas les presento a mi mejor amiga, Rainbow Death-**dijo Water

**-un gusto, Rainbow, ¿como te a ido?-**pregunto Fire

**-bien, solo díganme Death no me gusta que me llamen Rainbow..espera, yo te conozco eres la chica que me persiguió sin razón aparente allá en la escuela-**dijo Death

**-si..lo siento por eso pero era para chequear una cosita-**respondió Fire

**-no importa-**dijo Death

**-oye, ¿donde te metiste? que no te pude encontrar cuando giraste en esa esquina-**dijo Fire

**-solo me subí a un árbol, fue fácil, si es que sabes Parkour jeje-**respondió Death

-**¿Parkour?-**pregunto Fire-**¿que es eso?-**

-**es una forma de movilizarse mediante movimientos peligrosos, solo miren**-Death se subió a un árbol de un salto y miro a las chicas con una sonrisa, luego salto a otro donde tan pronto toco la rama dio otro salto, en el aire dio una voltereta y volvió a caer en la rama donde se sujeto con sus 2 manos y dio otra voltereta mientras caía al suelo-**ese es..un movimiento..de Parkour-**dijo entre jadeos

Space, Cristal y Fire la miraron con la boca abierta, Water la miro con una sonrisa, Death suspiro y se sentó en la fuente mientras explicaba que ese movimiento requería de mucha velocidad, fuerza y equilibrio para no caer, y que eso la cansaba mucho, así que descansaría un poco. Fire se puso a hablar animada mente con Death y Water, Cristal converso con Space un poco, luego se dio cuenta de algo, la mochila de Space estaba brillando se lo indico y Space sonrió luego saco la gema de la Valentía y la observo detenida mente, luego dijo que Death era el elemento de la Valentía, Cristal sonrió y se acerco junto con Space donde las demás

-**Death..ten-**dijo Space mostrando le la gema, Death la miro extrañada, Fire se puso a dar saltos y Water la abrazo

**-si! ella también es una**-dijo Water

**-¿una que?-**pregunto Death mas extrañada que antes

**-una portadora, veras, tu eres el elemento de la Valentía, Space es el de la Magia, Cristal es el del Compañerismo, Water es el de la Esperanza y yo soy el de la Alegría-**explico Fire con una sonrisa

**-¿que?**-pregunto Death

-**es cierto**-dijo Water-**solo coge la gema-**

Death las miro confundida, luego cogió la gema que enseguida se convirtió en el brazalete, Death miro sorprendida lo que antes había sido una gema, Space le explico todo, Water y Death entendieron lo que querían decir

**-y ahora solo nos falta encontrar a la portadora del elemento de la Confianza-**termino de decir Space

**-ya veo..tal vez..sea alguien que conocemos ¿no creen? por ejemplo Starshine-**propuso Death

**-buena idea-**dijo Fire**-mañana vemos-**

las 5 se pusieron de acuerdo, se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas

* * *

Desde lejos Moon veía todo con una intensa furia, a su lado se encontraba Night acostado y apoyando la cabesa en un árbol, Moon trajo una bola de cristal con magia y la empezó a observar detenida mente, Night no dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando aburrido

**-lo tengo**-dijo Moon despertando a Night quien ya se estaba durmiendo por el aburrimiento-**ya se quien es el elemento de la Confianza-**dijo con una sonrisa-**esa niña es muy buena en artes marciales-**

**-¿enserio? ¿puedo ver?-**pregunto Night acercándose, se quedo pensativo en cuanto vio a la chica que, según Moon, era el elemento de la Confianza-**yo la conozco, me gano 4 veces en la carrera que nuestra antigua escuela hacia cada año-**

**-¿enserio? en eso caso, si te recuerda, debe confiar en ti-**dijo Moon

-**creo, bueno voy a ver-**dijo Night mirando por ultima vez la bola de cristal antes de salir corriendo

* * *

**Bueno, espero les allá gustado el capitulo, Cris tuvo algunas cosas que hacer, así que no me pudo ayudar en este cap, pero en el próximo la hará que les valla bien!**

**su amiga Blue Atom09974 ;)**


	4. Confianza

Las chicas caminaban directo hacia la casa de Starshine mientras iban conversando_  
_

-**oigan..¿en verdad creen que Starshine sea el elemento de la Confianza?**-pregunto Water

**-solo ahí que ver si estoy en lo correcto o no**-dijo Death

**-bueno, podríamos pensar en alguna persona mas, si es que Death se equivoca-**dijo Space

**-¡si! tenemos varias opciones, ¿que tal Mortal Shield? o también están Rubi Shine, Dark Magic, Loving Heart..-**sugirió Fire

**-Fire..mas tarde vemos eso..pero ya nos diste bastantes opciones**-dijo Cristal

Las 5 se pusieron a hablar de otras personas que ellas conocían, Cristal sugirió a Rosefarm, Water le pregunto si la conocía, ella le respondió que era una compañera de trabajo y que, aunque no eran amigas, se llevaban muy bien.

-**ella nos salvo de unos hombres, a Light y a mi, me alegra que la conozcas**-dijo Water

-**¿enserio? Me alegra que estén bien**-dijo Cristal con una sonrisa

Todas se pusieron a comentar al respecto, luego llegaron a la casa en donde Death toco la puerta, enseguida se abrió dejando ver a una chica morena de cabello amarillo oscuro, quien sonrió al ver a Death

-**¿Death? ¿que haces por aquí?**-pregunto Starshine

**-solo vinimos a revisar una cosita..dime..¿como va todo?**-respondió Death con sonrisa nerviosa

-**..¿bien?**-respondió Starshine

Mientras las demás conversaban, Space saco la gema de la Confianza, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y la reviso rápidamente, pero esta no brillaba

-**Cristal..no es la portadora del elemento de la Confianza-**dijo Space en susurro

**-¿no lo es?..Bueno habrá que decirles a las demás**-respondió Cristal también en susurro

* * *

Por otra parte, Night corría desesperada mente a algún lugar en especial, se detuvo unos momentos para tomar aire y miro al cielo como esperando que algo sucediese, luego bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar un poco, entro a un bosque y camino unos minutos hasta quedar enfrente de un lago, cerca de ahí, una joven morena de cabello naranja miraba su reflejo en el lago con una sonrisa, Night sonrió y se acerco.

**-hola..¿me recuerdas?**-dijo Night con sonrisa nerviosa sentándose junto a la joven

**-¿eh?...espera..¿Night? ¿eres tu?-**pregunto la joven mirándolo con curiosidad

**-el mismo**-respondió con una sonrisa, ahora, amigable

**-no puedo creerlo, ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?-**

**-no se..¿un año?-**

**-un año y seis meses..dime ¿como as estado?-**

**-bien..con algunos problemas, por decirlo así, ¿y tu?-**

**-con mucho trabajo, justo ahora me tomo un descanso, este día no a sido fácil-**

**-..¿te ayudo con algo?-**

**-naaa, ahora todo esta bien, si hubieras llegado una hora antes tal vez si habría algo que habrías podido hacer-**

**-ya veo..¿estas libre no?-**

**-si..¿por?-**

**-nada...¿aun me tienes confianza?-**

**-y ¿por que esa pregunta? Sabes que siempre te tendré confianza Night-**

**-gracias..solo lo pregunto por..por que creía que me habías olvidado-**

**-¿olvidarte? ¿a ti? ¿al chico que vencí 4 veces en las carreras que organizaban en la escuela? o ¿al que vencí en artes marciales cuando aun no conocía? ¡Para nada! Night..sabes que fuiste mi primer amigo ¿como me olvidaría de ti?-**

**-jeje..creo..creo fue una pregunta estúpida-**

**-jaja, amigo, enserio, nunca te dejaría de tener confianza y nunca te ****olvidaría-**dijo la joven con una sonrisa

**-gracias Rose..¿puedes venir conmigo?-**

**-no se..¿a donde?-**

**-es una sorpresa-**

**-¿siempre seras así?**-pregunto Rosefarm, Night sonrió picara mente-**bueno vamos**

Night y Rose hablaron mientras caminaban, Night, en el camino, iba pensando si Rose llegaba a saber que el solo la estaba llevando con alguien que la iba a usar para sus propios propósitos..¿que pasaría con su amistad? El solo sabia que la confianza y amistad que Rose le tenia..desaparecerían para siempre, pero ¿que podía hacer el? Si desobedecía a Moon podía perder la cabeza y si la obedecía, esa amistad, la amistad que había sido muy importante para el, desaparecería para siempre, Night suspiro resignado, Rose, al darse cuenta, le pregunto que pasaba.

**-nada..es solo que..¿que pasaría si para conservar la vida tuvieras que..que acabar con una amistad muy valiosa para ti?-**

**-...bueno yo...yo..-**

**-no me respondas _"al final..todo va a salir tal y como te conté.."_ no ahí necesidad de que respondas cosas como esa..-**

**-Night..¿que te pasa?**

**-nada serio, Rose..¿cuanta confianza me tienes?-**

**-Night..¿por que tantas cosas asociadas con mi confianza hacia ti?-**

**-Rose, por favor, dime-**

**-bueno..no se..desde aquí hasta el fin del universo..literal mente-**

Night no respondió y miro al suelo, Rose ya se estaba empezando a asustar por la actitud de Night pero no dijo nada, al poco rato llegaron al centro de la ciudad, en donde, Moon les esperaba, Moon miro a Night con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto vio su expresión, su sonrisa desapareció y frunció el ceño

-_**"esta confundido, entre seguirme o mantener algo, Night..esa decisión te sera muy** **difícil"-** _Moon se levanto de la silla en donde estaba sentada y miro a Rose, ahora, con una sonrisa-**te llamas Rosefarm ¿no?, un gusto-**

**-Moon..me iré un rato, a dar una vuelta, no se preocupe, volveré-**dijo Night mientras se alejaba aun con la mirada en el suelo

Rose miro a Night mientras se alejaba y dirigió su mirada a Moon, la miro con desconfianza, Moon al notar esto la miro directamente

-**niña, no me mires así, Night solo quiso estar solo por un rato**-dijo Moon

**_-"Night ¿que te pasa? Tu no eres así, esta mujer te amenazo con algo y lo se, por eso me preguntabas esas cosas acerca de mi confianza hacia ti ¿no?_**-pensó Rose

* * *

Las chicas ya habían salido de la casa de Starshine, quien se quedo un tanto confundida por la visita.

**-bueno, me equivoque, ahora, ¿en donde vive ese tal Mortal?**-pregunto Death

Fire iba a responder pero Space tomo la palabra

**-¿saben? No hay que molestar tanto, Starshine casi nos pilla, podríamos buscar primero por los alrededores..-**

Cristal y Water asintieron en silencio, Fire y Death miraron al suelo pensativas y luego alsaron la mirada mientras decían si

**-bien, probemos, esta vez, cerca del centro**-dijo Space

**-buena idea, en los días de vacación, como hoy, ese lugar esta lleno**-confirmo Cristal

Las demás también dieron comentarios positivos, y si dirigieron directo al centro

* * *

Night caminaba con la mirada aun en el suelo, paro un momento aun con la mirada fija en el suelo y comenzó a levantara poco a poco, miro a unos jóvenes que conversaban alegremente, incluso uno de ellos llego a reírse como nunca, Night sonrió y luego miro hacia el cielo mirando una nube que pasaba con lentitud. Volvió su mirada a los dos jóvenes y su sonrisa de desvaneció enseguida, camino hacia un árbol y se recostó en este con la mirada triste señalando en el suelo.

**_-"dentro de poco mi amistad se convertirá en odio pero no por mi hacia ella, sino por ella hacia mi..esto me hace sentir enfermo"-_**levanto la mirada hacia los dos jóvenes que ya se habían ido y suspiro, volvió a mirar al suelo con lentitud_- _**no se porque pero..tengo ganas de morir, desvanecerme de este mundo para no sentir esta tristeza pero...-_  
_**

En ese momento un hombre moreno de cabello azul oscuro paso cerca de el, a simple vista se le notaba que era muy serio y, algunos niños que jugaban por ahí lo miraron con miedo y un poco de respeto, el hombre les dirigió la mirada y los niños se fueron rápida mente luego dirigió su mirada a Night y se detuvo de golpe, Night lo miro con curiosidad y un poco de intranquilidad se reflejaba en su rostro, el hombre sonrió y se acerco

**-niño, ¿que te pasa? Esa cara no la lleva cualquiera-**dijo el hombre con voz grave mientras se sentaba a su lado-**¿tuviste un mal día?-**

**-¿por que me pregunta eso? ¿quien es usted?-**

**-je, los niños me llaman 'asesino de media noche' pero mi nombre real es Murder, solo te pregunto eso porque a mi me gusta ayudar a los que lo necesiten, ademas, nadie merece morir solo por sentir tristeza hijo, todos merecen vivir y, para hacerlo, superan cosas que ni siquiera tenían en mente, por ejemplo yo supere una cosa pero esta me dejo una marca que no creo poder borrar-**el hombre retiro un poco su saco dejando ver una cicatriz que le iba desde el hombro hasta su cuello- **y, a pesar de eso, estoy aquí-**

**-oh, entiendo-**

**-****ahora, ¿cual es tu problema?-**

**-Murder, estoy entre la espada y la pared, si no cumplo lo que dice Moon podría perder la cabesa, pero si lo hago pierdo, de seguro, una amistad muy importante. Quiero irme de ****aquí, quiero morir para no tener que hacer esto-**

**-mira, con irte de aquí no solucionas nada, no importa que tan lejos quieras irte no vas a escapar de nada hijo, con morir tampoco logras nada solo vas a lograr hacer miserable la vida de tus seres queridos-**

**-no lo había pensado de esa forma..pero si acabare sin cabeza-**

**-que dices ¿yo te ayudo y tu me ayudas?-**

**-si..pero en que le ayudo a usted-**

**-lo único que necesito es un acompañante ¿que dices? Me ayudaras mucho-**

**-no gracias, no quiero meterlo en mis problemas-**dijo Night levantándose

**-bueno, mi oferta sigue en pie, me encontraras aquí a la misma hora**-Murder se levanto y le guiño un ojo, luego se fue sin decir mas

Night se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia donde estaban Moon y Rose, pero se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que tenia delante suyo y rápidamente se escondió detrás de un arbusto.

Delante suyo pasaron Space y las demás, Cristal les dijo que la gema de la Confianza brillaba un poco pero muy débil mente, Night trago saliva y se fue con cuidado de ahí, luego se fue corriendo hasta quedar en frente de Moon y Rose que le seguía mirando con desconfianza

**-Night..¿que te pasa?-**pregunto Rose preocupada

**-n-nada Rose, t-todo bien jeje**-respondió Night con sonrisa nerviosa

**-dime Rose-**dijo Moon- **¿conoces a Space Light?**

-**no-**respondió Rose

-**_"perfecto.."_**-pensó Moon-**bueno los dejo un rato solos-**dijo mientras se iba

**-¿quien es esa?-**pregunto Rose

-**su nombre es Moon Victory, es muy..buena..persona, jeje-**respondió Night

**-¿que izo esa tal Moon?-**

**-ella..Rose..se que después de que te lo diga me odiaras y..no creo que..-**

**-Night..-**

**-Rose yo..¿recuerdas esa chica de la que hablo Moon antes?**

**-no cambies el tema-**

**-no lo cambio, ella te esta buscando y..sera mejor que vallas-**

**-Night..-**

**-solo haslo, ella te lo explicara mejor y..se que después de que lo haga tu me vas a odiar..bueno te dejo, ya viene-**dijo Night mientras se iba corriendo

**-¡Night!-**dijo Rose pero no pudo continuar ya que Fire le detuvo, Rose se sobre salto al verla-**¡ah! ¿de donde as salido tu?**-pregunto extrañada

**-o eres tu, eres tu, eres tu-**dijo Fire saltando

-**¿soy que?-**

**-pues una portadora tontita, ¿que mas?-**pregunto Fire

**-¿que?**-pregunto Rose, en ese mismo instante llegaron Space y las demás

**-Rose, ¿que tal?-**pregunto Cristal

-**¿Cristal?-**dijo Rose

**-así que tu eres Rosefarm ¿eh?**-dijo Death- **encantada, ¿tu salvaste a Water y Light el Domingo?-**

**-si-**dijo Rose

-**y lo mejor es que también eres una-**dijo Water abrasándola

**-no les entiendo-**dijo Rose

**-aquí no te lo podemos decir, pero te lo explicamos en el camino-**dijo Space

Rose no dijo nada y solo les siguió mientras Cristal y Water relataban todo, Death y Fire solo afirmaban lo que decían y Space le entrego la gema que se convirtió en un brazalete Rose solo se quedo en shock

**-¿como..?-**pregunto Rose

**-lo que te dijimos**-dijo Fire-**son gemas mágicas de otra dimencion y por eso esa gema brillaba cuando nos acercamos a ti-**

-**_"¿es lo que quería decirme Night? ¿Donde estará?" _eh si..es algo un tanto extraño para mi...-**dijo Rose

**-si ya te acostumbras..-**dijo Cristal

**-ademas-**agrego Death**-TODAS nos sentimos así cuando supimos eso**

**-sera mejor que vallamos a ver a Solar-**dijo Space

Las demás asintieron en silencio y se fueron hacia allá

Desde lejos Moon miraba como se alejaban, se dio media vuelta hacia 3 Timberwolts que estaban atrás suyo

-plan B, necesito que destruyan a esas 6 chicas ¿entendido?-dijo Moon, los 3 Timberwolts asintieron y se fueron, Moon suspiro-**al final..me abandonaste ¿no?, bueno no creo que salgas vivo de esto..Night- **

* * *

Desde lejos Night estaba corriendo sin un rombo fijo, se detuvo un rato para tomar aire y puso su mano en un tronco de un árbol para descansar un poco, Night miraba al suelo con una mirada perdida, en ese momento Murder apareció y le sonrió, luego se acerco

**-M-Murder..creo que** *jadeo* **creo que acepto**-dijo Night

**-¿seguro?-**pregunto Murder

**-se..seguro**-respondió Night

**-bien..sígueme, tal vez te guste tu nuevo trabajo ¿no?-**

**-no se..-**

Night empezó a seguir a Murder hasta una pequeña casa en donde entraron, Night miro todo con un poco de curiosidad y al mismo tiempo miedo, parecía que nadie vivía allí ya que habían muchas cosas tiradas y con telarañas

-**..¿voy a tener que limpiar?**-pregunto Night

-**no..solo es para que los curiosos no entren, es que bastantes niños se retan a entrar y sacar algo del fondo de la casa, pero Pelusa los espanta-**detrás de unos muebles apareció un gato negro con un poco de gris con ojos verdes claro que agitaba su cola con ternura

-**lindo gato..**-dijo Night

**-si, no te acerques, por lo menos no hasta que te tenga confianza**-dijo Murder

**-¿por que? ¿Acaso me va a morder?-**

**-algo peor..mira-**Murder cogió una muñeca y se la lanzo al gato que enseguida la rasguño y luego empezó a morderla hasta destrozarla por completo, Night trago saliva-**y eso que solo era una muñeca-**dijo Murder mirando con una sonrisa a Night que estaba completamente aterrado-**ya, Pelusa no te va a morder si estas cerca de mi-**

**-¿Pelusa? ¡Debieron llamarle Death Glare!**-dijo Night

**-jaja, si creo**-Murder abrió una puerta en donde estaba todo completamente limpio y ordenado, allí se encontraban 2 mujeres y 2 hombres que al verlo entrar sonrieron-**Shot, Firm, Fear, Dance les presento a Night, ¿no tienes algún otro nombre, verdad?**-pregunto en susurro, Night izo un gesto negativo

**-así que..¿eres nuevo?**-pregunto un hombre Blanco de cabello verde

**-supongo-**respondió Night, en ese instante Pelusa paso por debajo de sus pies, Night salto al verla y cayo sobre unas cajas que estaban cerca

**-jajajaja, ¿Pelusa te asusto?-**pregunto una chica blanca de cabello azul oscuro

-**no te culpo amigo, a mi también, a primera vista ya le tienes miedo, bueno si tienes el don de la vista claro**-dijo un hombre blanco de cabello café

-**¿que?**-dijo Night

**-solo Firm lo tiene, consiste en que a la persona la miras detenidamente y luego sabes su edad, su forma de ser y si debes confiar o no en ella-**explico una joven morena de cabello tomate con una franja amarilla en ella-**¿que tanto me miras?**

-**nada, es que me recordaste a una amiga**-dijo Night

**-amigo, nos tienes a nosotros ¿no? bueno yo soy Firm White-**dijo el hombre de cabello café-**el es Shot Sheet-**dijo señalando al hombre de cabello verde-**ella es Dance Sky**-dijo señalando a la chica de cabello azul- **y ella es Fear Night**-dijo señalando a la chica de cabello naranja y amarillo

-**¿Fear..Night?-**pregunto Night

**-si..solo dime Fear ¿entendido?-**pregunto Fear

Night asintió en silencio, entonces un teléfono gris comenzó a vibrar llamando la atención de Shot que no espero ni un segundo y congio el teléfono de una

**-¿hola?..donde siempre..ok, ok, puedes venir pero no te tardes ¿okey?**-dijo Shot cerrando la llamada-**es Solar, dice que nos quiere decir algo..-**

**-¿Solar?**-pregunto Night en ese momento se le vino la imagen de Moon y salto de las cajas en donde se había caído de un brinco-**¡¿no nos van a encontrar aquí?! ¡¿verdad?!**

**-¿por que esa actitud? Claro que no nos van a encontrar si solo niños vienen por aquí-**dijo Dance

-**menos mal**-dijo Night

Todos se le quedaron viendo, Night solo suspiro y les contó lo de Moon y lo que intentaba hacer, Firm borro la sonrosa de su cara y le pregunto en que le podían ayudar, Night le contesto que no importaba que ahora que trataría de superar eso y seguir adelante, Murder solo sonrió

-hijo, las amistades van y vienen pero lo que nos cuentas es MUY importante, algún día nos encontramos con ella y le decimos lo que sientes-dijo Murder

Night solo sonrió y se ruborizo de inmediato.

* * *

**esperamos les a higa gustado el chaper, ¡que les valla bien! **

**sus amigas Blue Atom y Gothic Black ;) **


	5. Encuentros Inesperados parte 1

Las chicas conversaban en el camino animada mente, Space andaba pensativa por que las calles estaban desiertas, pocas personas pasaban por ahí, Cristal, al darse cuenta, se acerco a Space

-**Déjame adivinar, te preguntas porque las calles están desiertas ¿verdad?-**dijo Cristal

-**Si..es extraño, ¿es algún día festivo o algo así?-**pregunto Space

**-No, pero supongo que algunos se quedaron en sus casas, otros fueron de compras y algunos a practicar para algún deporte, en un día de vacación no es extraño ver las calles así de vacías, solo en el centro ahí bastante gente, por los mercados y esas cosas. Pocas personas salen a caminar al aire libre-**

**-Ya veo, pero también ahí otra cosa que me extraña, ace como 2 días que no peleamos con alguna criatura de Moon, así nunca vamos a saber que controlan Death y Rose-**

**-Muy cierto, ademas es muy cansado realizar los ataques, una vez que haces uno te sientes muy cansada-**

**-Es cierto ¿porque sera?-**

**-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea-**

Después de esta conversación se unieron al grupo, comenzaran a platicar pero se vieron interrumpidas por 3 Timberwolts que salieron de entre los arbustos, Water salto a los brazos de Rose quien se encontraba con la boca abierta, Fire y Cristal se abrazaron, Death miro a las criaturas sorprendida y Space miro a los 3 Timberwolts con mirada amenazante.

**-¡¿Que son esas cosas?!-**pregunto Fire

-**Son Timberwolts**-respondió Space

-**Mas se parecen a lobos, lobos de madera**-comento Death

-**Death..¡¿si sabes que Timberwolt significa lobo de madera?!**-dijo Cristal

**-No, esque no presto mucha atencion a las clases de Ingles**-dijo Death con sonrisa inocente

-**Yo creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por los Timberwolts-**dijo Rose, quien ya había salido de su trance

-**Si..creo que seria buena idea que tu y Death se alejaran**-dijo Space

-**¡¿Que?!**-dijo Death

**-Háganlo, tal vez mas tarde podrían, bueno cuando los Timberwolts estén debilitados, entrar al combate jeje**-dijo Water

-**Bien..***suspiro*-dijo Death

Death y Rose se alejaron un poco mientras que los Timberwolts se lanzaban a atacarles a las demás.

-**Me siento inútil-**dijo Death

**-No digas eso, seguro nos pidieron que nos alejemos por una buena ****razón-**dijo Rose

-**Si..tal vez tienes razón, pero si alguna de esas cosas le hace daño a Water... No vera el próximo amanecer-**dijo Death chocando sus puños, Rose la miro con una sonrisa.

-**Jeje, ya veo porque eres el elemento de la Valentía-**

**-Gracias.. Oye.. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-**

**-Lo que sea-**

**-Cuando te encontramos..¿porque tenias esa mirada nostálgica?**

La exprecion de Rose cambio a una de tristeza y miro al suelo, Death se empezó a lamentar de haber preguntado eso.

**-Rose..si la pregunta te recuerda a algo malo..yo**-

-**No te preocupes, esta bien. Supongo que te lo puedo decir ¿no?-**Rose levanto la mirada y vio a Death a los ojos**-Veras, ¿conoces a Moon?-**

**-Si, la conozco..-**

**-Mi mejor amigo tubo que ayudarla, según tengo entendido, para no perder la vida. Cuando ella nos dejo nos dejo un rato para hablar, el me dijo que cuando supiera lo de los elementos; yo lo odiaría, pero eso no es cierto-**

**-Yo..lamento mucho eso-**

**-No te preocupes ***suspiro*** me gustaría saber donde esta-**

Death miro a otra parte y luego cambio el tema de conversación, Rose sonrió un poco ante el nuevo tema y la actitud de Death al mencionarlo. Por otra parte, en la batalla.

Cristal esquivo un ataque de un Timberwolt mientras intentaba decir un ataque, pero este cambio de dirección rápidamente y salto donde Cristal tirándola al suelo, por suerte Space le mando un rayo sacando le de encima el Timberwolt a Cristal.

-**Gracias Space**-dijo Cristal levantándose

-**¿Estas bien?**-pregunto Space

-**Si, un segundo mas y no estaría aquí-**respondió Cristal

El Timberwolt se levanto del suelo adolorido peros se recompuso rápidamente y empezó a caminar silenciosamente para atacarlas desprevenidas, peo Cristal se dio cuenta.

-**¡RAYO DE HIELO!**-grito Cristal disparando un rayo blanco que tan pronto toco al Timberwolt lo congelo-**¡uf! Ese ataque es muy agotador**

Por otra parte, Fire salto evitando que el segundo Timberwolt la embistiera

-**Esto se esta poniendo cansado-**dijo Fire mirando al Timberwolt el cual iba a atacarla de nuevo-**¡BOLAS DE FUEGO!-**en el aire aparecieron varias bolas de fuego que comenzaron a caer cerca del Timberwolt obligando lo a retroceder-**Water, c-creo que me podrías..ayudar aquí-**

**-L-lo siento Fire pero estoy un poco ocupada**-dijo Water señalando al tercer Timberwolt que empezaba a acercase a ella lentamente, tenia grabada una sonrisa en su rostro, que empezaba a intimidar a Water.

Lejos de ahí, cierta joven de cabello rojo se paro repentinamente de donde ella y la joven de cabello naranja se habían sentado.

**-¡Death! ¿que te pasa?-**

**-Te dije que si una de esas cosas le hacían daño a Water no iba a ver el siguiente amanecer, es hora de cumplir mi palabra-**

**-Si tu vas-**dijo Rose levantándose de donde se había sentado-**yo también-**

Death sonrió y las 2 se pusieron a correr en dirección a las demás. Death acelero su velocidad, Water estaba sentada con el Timberwolt en frente suyo mostrando le sus dientes, Death salto por encima de Water quien miro arriba sorprendida, Death aterrizo entre el Timberwolt y Water. El Timberwolt la miro con una sonrisa

-**Un paso mas y seras puré de...lo que sea que seas**-amenazó Death

-**Grrrrrrr** _(_Traducción:_ Veamos que tan valiente eres para cumplir tus amenazas)_

El Timberwolt se lanzo contra Death quien solo se agacho y se preparo para saltar.

-**¡IMPULSO DE AIRE!**-grito Death mientras saltaba, para su sorpresa su salto fue mucho mas fuerte de el que había planeado, pero no le dio importancia y con un rápido movimiento de su pierna le dio una patada al Timberwolt que se desplomo en el aire de inmediato.

-**¿Y ahora? ¿Porque se a desplomado?-**se pregunto Death extrañada

-**¡Death! Eso fue increíble**-dijo Water abrazando a Death

-**¿Ah? O, si, gracias jeje-**

Por su parte Fire esquivo una garra del Timberwolt, Fire estaba muy debilitada y apenas se podía mover a la velocidad necesaria para esquivar los ataques. El Timberwolt, aprovechando la situación, se lanzo a toda velocidad donde Fire para morderla, pero en ese momento Rose interviene.

-**¡MURO DE TIERRA!**-grita Rose, cuando del suelo emerge un muro de tierra en el cual se choca el Timberwolt desplomándose enseguida-**¿Que paso? ¿Acaso yo e hecho eso?**

-**R-Rose..eso fue asombroso..pero..no te ves nada cansada..puedo preguntar..¿porque?-**dijo Fire entre jadeos

-**¿Se supone que debo estar cansada?...Debe ser por el trabajo duro en la granja del abuelo, como ya bien sabes hace una año me mude aquí, era para ayudar al abuelo con su trabajo, pero luego mi hermanita logro convencer a nuestros padres de que nos quedemos aquí. Por lo cual, tengo que hacer todo tipo de trabajos duros, creo que esa es la razón del por que no me siento cansada-**

**-¿Enserio?, eso explicaría porque eres la mas fuerte del..cole-**

Cristal y Space se aceraron aun sorprendidas por las habilidades de Death y Rose

-**Guau, si ustedes 2 no hubieran intervenido, no hubiéramos ganado**-dijo Cristal

-**Gracias-**dijo Death

-**Chicas, retomemos el camino, tenemos que ir a ver a Solar**-dijo Space

Las demás solo asintieron y retomaron la ruta hacia la casa de Solar.

* * *

En otra parte un joven moreno de cabello morado caminaba por la habitación de un lado a otro, al frente de un joven blanco de cabello verde lo miraba con una mirada inexpresiva.

-**¿Te arrepientes mucho por eso, verdad?**-pregunto Shot

-**Si, lo hago, es que..como les dije allá, Rose es alguien muy especial para mi-**respondió Night

**-No digas mas..te gusta-**

**-¡¿Que?! ¡No!-**

**-Si no te gustara no dirías _'Es alguien muy especial para mi' 'No creo poder verle cara a cara sin decir una estupidez..desde la ultima vez..creo que e perdido el toque' _No quiero molestarte ni nada Night, pero tu mismo lo dices..no podrías verle a la cara sin decir una estupidez, y cuando los hombres decimos estupideces es porque nos gusta alguien..-**

La puerta se habría dejando ver a una joven blanca de cabello azul oscuro.

-**Chicos, Solar esta por llegar ¿no seria bueno que bajaran?-**

**-S-si Dance, me sorprendiste cuando entraste, solo unos segundos, ya bajamos-**respondió Shot

Dance sonrió y abandono la habitación a lo cual Night sonrió maliciosamente

**-Conque ¿cuando a los hombres nos gusta alguien..decimos estupideces?-**empezó Night

**-Ella...n-no me gusta-**

**-Jaja, Ya lo veremos Shot**

Night le saco la lengua y empezó a correr, Shot se siguió con la mirada encendida. Los 2 bajaron a una velocidad increíble, Night hubiera seguido con su broma de no ser porque Pelusa se asomo por ahí, y el salto hacia los brazos de Shot el cual sonrió y lo dejo caer.

**-Una palabra: Miedoso-**

**-Torpe-**

**-Tonto-**

Los 2 empezaron a pelear pero de repente un joven blanco de cabello café le dio un coscorrón a Shot, Firm empezó a sermonear le pero no solo a Shot sino también a Night.

-**Deberían ser mas respetuosos-**termino Firm

-**¿Saben?..Creo que por aquí hace falta alguien**-dijo Fear

Los 3 se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes y luego dijeron a coro '**¡Murder!**'

-**Si, ¿saben donde se metió?**-

-**No**-volvieron a responder los 3 a coro

* * *

En otro lugar Murder caminaba con la mirada pendiente, no paso mucho hasta que se encontró con Solar.

**-¡Solar! Hasta que te encuentro..¿ya reunieron a todas las portadoras?-**

**-Estamos en eso, pero eso creo, solo nos falta el elemento de la Confianza-**

**-Estamos un paso adelante tuyo, ya la encontramos.-**

**-¡¿Que?! Que malos son, no me lo an notificado-**

**-Jaja, así somos Solar, así somos. Elemento de la Confianza..¡Rosefarm!**

**-¿Como no me di cuenta antes? Bueno gracias..¿vamos hacia la casa abandonada?**

**-Ya te dije que no es una casa abandonada. Andando **

* * *

**Eso es todo, esperamos les a higa gustado ;)**


	6. Encuentros inesperados parte 2

**Bueno, finalmente retomo este Fic, he tenido que concentrarme más en "El secreto del bosque Everfree" discúlpenme.**

**Gothic ha tenido que irse a Málaga por el año nuevo así que estaré yo sola por algunos días.**

**Ahora aclarare algo, Space originalmente vivía en Canterlot antes de venir a Ponyville, donde originalmente se origina la historia. Ella tuvo que ir a Ponyville con Light y Forest (su hermano mayor) por que su padre (Comet) les ha dicho que ha conseguido trabajo allí.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten este cap. :D**

* * *

Space y las demás habían ya llegado a la casa de Solar la cual era una casa blanca de puerta amarilla. Cuando Space iba a tocar la puerta su teléfono vibro.

-**¿Quién podrá ser?-**dijo Space cogiendo su teléfono para ver que era un mensaje de Solar.

-**¿Quien era?**-pregunto Fire curiosa.

-**Un mensaje de Solar "_Space, chicas, no voy a estar en mi casa, por lo cual si ya han encontrado al último elemento sería bueno que vinieran a la casa que esta cerca del parque, saludos Solar"_-**Space termino de leer. Water enseguida abrazo a Death quien no dijo nada.

-**¿La c-casa que esta c-cerca del p-parque?-**dijo Water.

-**No entiendo**-dijo Space-**que tiene de m...**-

-**Dicen que es una casa que esta poseída por un espíritu y que hay un gato demonio que asusta o tritura a todo aquel que entre en la casa**-explico Fire haciendo movimientos con sus manos.

-**¿Espíritus? ¿Demonios? Por favor Fire esas cosas no exciten**-dijo Space.

-**De hecho Space, muchos han visto a ese gato**-comento Death.

-**Bueno, pero cuando entremos a esa casa van a ver que no hay nada de esas cosas porque NO EXCITEN**-dijo Space a lo cual todas se miraron.

-**Yo me apunto**-dijo Death mirando a Water quien esta vez se encontraba abrazando a Cristal.

-**Yo...no...Gracias-**dijo Water mientras que Cristal simplemente le devolvía el abrazo.

-**Oh ¡vamos Water! Sera divertido**-dijo Death-**¿vienes Rose?**

**-No me queda de otra**-dijo Rose mientras seguía a Space.

**...**

Las chicas estaban en camino hacia la casa. Death y Cristal tratando de animar y convencer a Water. Fire hablando con Space mientras que Rose la miraba preguntándose ¿cómo es que no se le acaba el aire?

-**Aquí es**-dijo Cristal.

Las seis miraron la casa de madera la cual tenía las ventanas rotas y muchas telarañas.

-**Este lugar es horrible**-dijo Rose en voz baja.

-**Yo...mejor les espero afuera**-dijo Water.

-**Oh vamos Water, estamos todas juntas**-dijo Death.

-**Um...pero...yo...esta bien**-dijo Water mirando la casa y tragando saliva.

-**Andando**-dijo Space abriendo la puerta.

Las seis entraron a la casa la cual estaba a oscuras.

-**Iluminación-**dijo Space mientras una luz verde aparecía entre sus manos.

Fire cerró la puerta detrás de ellas a lo cual Water trago saliva.

-**Water, no creo que debes de tener tanto miedo**-dijo Death

-**Lo...intentare-**dijo Water

-**Space, ¿puedes hacer que la luz sea un poco más intensa?-**pregunto Fire

Space no respondió, al contrario paro de golpe.

-**Space, ¿qué te pasa?-**pregunto Rose

-**Eso...**-dijo Space señalando a Pelusa la cual empezó a gruñir.

-**¡UN GATO!-**dijo Water corriendo y abrazando a Pelusa la cual simplemente la miro confundida.

-**Te dije que había un gato demonio aquí**-dijo Fire.

-**Si fuera un demonio ya estaría mordiendo o rasguñando a Water**-argumento Space

-**Space tiene razón Fire, creo que mejor vamos a buscar a Solar**-dijo Cristal.

Las seis entraron a una sala blanca con varios muebles, y una silla en donde estaba un joven blanco de cabello verde el cual comía una manzana.

-**_"¿Quién es él?"_**-pensaron al unisonó.

El joven abrió los ojos para encontrarse con las miradas de las chicas. Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, el joven fue el primero en hablar.

-**¿Ustedes son los elementos de la Amistad, no?**-pregunto el joven-**me sorprende que estés cargando a Pelusa**-

-**¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?**-pregunto Water.

**-Por que naturalmente es muy, ¿cómo decirlo?, territorial**-

Fire se acerca al joven y dice.

-**¿Cuál es tu nombre?**-

**-Shot...Sheet**-dijo el joven.

-**¡Es un gusto conocerte Shot!**-dijo Fire alejándose.

En ese momento entra en la sala un joven blanco de cabello café.

-**Shot ¿ya llegaron los...**-el joven frena en seco al ver a Pelusa ronroneando en los brazos de Water-**elementos?...**

En ese instante Shot se levanta de la silla y deja su manzana a su lado derecho, se acerca al joven y dice.

-**Chicas les presento a Firm White, Firm ellas son...em..-**

**-No te han dicho sus nombres aun, ¿verdad?-**dijo Firm.

-**Oh! De eso yo me encargo, yo soy Fire Glow, ella es Space Light, ella es Cristal Shadow, ella es Rainbow Death, ella es Water Shy y ella es Rosefarm**-

Firm y Shot se miraron entre sí.

-**Firm, ¿qué Rose no es la chica de la que tanto hablaba Night?**-pregunto Shot en susurro.

-**Si, yo me quedo con ellas un rato, tú dile a Night**-responde Firm en susurro.

-**¡Ya vengo!**-dijo Shot mientras se iba por una puerta marrón que había cerca.

-**¿A dónde va?**-pregunto Rose.

-**No lo sé, supongo que a decirle a Solar que ya han venido-**respondió Firm

* * *

Shot se encontraba corriendo bastante apurado, se detuvo en frente de una puerta roja. Abrió la puerta, la sala era grande, tenía una mesa en el centro en donde estaban Night, Solar y Murder conversando.

-¡**Shot! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo malo?**-pregunto Murder levantándose de su silla.

-**No y si, Night los elementos están aquí**-respondió Shot, Night se levanto y antes de que pudiera preguntar Shot le interrumpe-**incluida Rose**-

-**Gracias Shot, me tengo que ir**-

Night salió de la habitación corriendo, Solar se levanto y miro a Shot con una sonrisa.

-**Gracias por informar eso**-dijo Solar saliendo por la puerta.

-**¿Por qué has dicho que si y no? ¿Qué ocurre?**-le interrogo Murder.

-**Bueno, es bueno para Solar por lo cual dije no, y es, al mismo tiempo, malo para Night por eso he dicho si**-explico Shot.

-**Ya veo, cuando los demás elementos se vallan, le explicamos esto a Rose ¿entendido?-**

**-Entendido Murder-**

**...**

En la sala donde estaban las chicas y Firm entro Solar. Firm al ver a Solar salió de la habitación.

-**Bienvenida al equipo Rose**-dijo Solar a lo cual Rose simplemente sonrió.

-**Em...gracias**-

-**Ahora que las seis están reunidas, deben tener en cuenta que ahora sus elementos tendrán una función extra, solo apreten la gema-**explico Solar**-pero antes de que lo hagan, tengo que decirles que cada una es diferente, más o menos-**

-**¿Qué?**-preguntaron las seis.

-**Simple, Space tu puedes hacer magia porque eres una unicornio, al igual que tu Cristal, solo que tu eres de un nivel inferior al de Space-**comenzó a explicar Solar.

-**¿Enserio?**-dijo Cristal mirando a Space quien solo sonrió.

-**Death, Water, ustedes son pegasos. Lo que más me confunde es que ya eran amigas y las dos son pegasos que gran coincidencia, ¿no lo creen?**-dijo Solar

-**De seguro que es más que una simple coincidencia**-dijo Water

-**Fire, Rose ustedes son ponis de tierra pero una vez que apreten la gema serán más que ponis de tierra**-dijo Solar con una sonrisa y alejándose-**en esta dimensión no existe la magia, por lo tanto no existen las cosas materiales que hay en otras dimensiones como alas**-Solar miro a Death y Water-**ahora, aquí esta lo interesante, Death ¿podrías apretar tu gema?-**

**-¡Ah! Claro-**Death miro su gema, la cual era un círculo celeste, tomo aire y la presiono. Una luz celeste salió de este, cuando esta se disipo Death tenía dos alas blancas-**súper**-dijo mientras empezaba a volar, las demás estaban con la boca levemente abierta.

-**Water, ya que tu también eres pegaso, tu jema también hará lo mismo**-dijo Solar-**Space ¿podrías ahora tu presionar tu gema?-**

**-Este, okey-**Space miro su gema y la presiono, al igual que Death una luz verde salió de este, cuando esta se disipo Space tenía un collar dorado con una estrella de cinco picos verde y otro brazalete dorado en su mano izquierda, solo que este no tenía la gema-**guau-**

**-Space, chicas, una vez que todas hagan esto ya no se van a cansar al realizar un ataque, ya que la gema ahora ya no necesita de energía espiritual ahora es independiente, pero tengan en cuenta que nadie más que solo ustedes pueden usar esas gemas-**termino Solar-**eso es todo ¿se quedan?-**

-**Yo creo que no Solar lo siento pero mi familia debe estar preocupada, en especial mi hermano**-dijo Cristal

**-Lo mismo digo**-dijo Water-**yo también tengo un hermano y el debe de estar muy preocupado-**

-**Yo estoy en la misma con mi hermano**-dijo Death presionando la gema de nuevo mientras sus alas se iban tras un haz de luz celeste-**nos vemos**-

Death salió junto con Water y Cristal, Space y Rose miraron a Fire.

-**¡Se me había olvidado! Yo también tengo que irme, hoy iba a ayudar a los señores Cake**-dijo mientras se iba de ahí a una velocidad inhumana.

-**¿Como ha hecho eso?**-pregunto Rose.

-**¿Ustedes también se van a ir?**-pregunto Solar.

-**Yo sí, mi teléfono a estado vibrando mucho, debe ser Forest**-dijo Space mientras se iba.

-**Supongo que yo...**-Rose no pudo terminar ya que Murder tomo la palabra (_había entrado cuando Space cerró la puerta_).

-**Siento interrumpirte Rose, pero necesito que vengas conmigo solo un rato**-dijo Murder.

-**Okey**-

Rose y Murder se fueron un poco adentro de la casa en la sala en la que antes habían estado Night, Solar y él.

**-Listo Rose, ¿conoces a Night?...-**

**-¿Sabes donde esta? ¿Esta bien?-**

**-Je...veo que aun te preocupa, según el que tu le odias-**

**-Yo... ¿cómo podría odiarlo? ¿Esta aquí?-**

**-Si... ¿Quieres verlo?-**

**-¡Claro que quiero!-**

**-Bien, dame un minuto-**

Murder salió de la habitación y Rose se sentó en una de las sillas esperando.

...

Tres minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un joven morena de cabello morado quien no se atrevía a mirar a Rose a los ojos.

-**Rose...yo...-**Night no pudo continuar ya que Rose lo abrazo.

-**Me alegra que estés bien, y otra cosa, no te odio-**Rose se aparto y lo miro felizmente.

-**Si, el problema es que, ahora que sabes de Space, los elementos y lo demás...Moon no descansara hasta verme decapitado, no me puedo dar el lujo de salir**-dijo Night aun con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-**No te preocupes, me tienes a mí-**

**-Escucha Rose, se que tienes habilidades que no son humanas, como controlar la tierra, pero no quiero ponerte en peligro, ¡Moon te esta buscando! ¡Las esta buscando! Y no quiero verte lastimada-**

**-Night...es muy dulce de tu parte pero...eres mi mejor amigo y no siempre tienes que preocuparte por mi seguridad-**

**-Pero es lo que hago Rose, no me preocupo por MI seguridad ¡me preocupo por la tuya!-**

**-Escucha, tu mismo lo dijiste, ahora tengo habilidades inhumanas y...-**

**-No quiero ponerte en peligro Rose ¡no quiero!-**

Night suspiro y se sentó en una silla con la mirada baja. Ni él ni Rose decían nada, la sala se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral hasta que Night hablo.

-**Rose**-Night se levanto de su silla-**protégete...y ¿podemos...seguir siendo amigos?-**

**-Claro...claro que si-**

Rose lo miro con una sonrisa, Night simplemente se limito a suspirar.

-**Rose...sería bueno que vayas a tu casa, tu familia debe estar preocupada. Ah! y mándale saludos a tu abuelo de mi parte-**

**-Claro, nos vemos en otro momento-**

Rose abandono la habitación, Night se sentó de nuevo en la silla y puso una mano en su frente.

-**Maldito Darkness, me las pagaras ¡TE LO JURO!**-Night dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa-**no tocaras ni a Rose ni a sus amigas, no si yo puedo evitarlo-**

Luego miro una foto vieja que tenía ya algunas telarañas en la que aparecían Moon y Solar abrazadas y riendo, Murder estaba con un pedazo de pastel en la cara y una mirada de 'me las pagaran'

**-Y te liberare en el acto...Moon-**

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Moon se retorcía de dolor y tenia las dos manos en su cabeza. Estaba en un edificio en ruinas y llamas entre los cuales se encontraban varios papeles quemando se.

-**De...déjame**-decía Moon, sus ojos eran de color azul marino los cuales revelaban un profundo dolor-**vete y ¡DÉJAME!**-decía sujetándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-**¿Dejarte? ¿Irme? ¡Ni en sueños!**-una voz más sonó en el edificio, y de las sombras salió un hombre moreno de cabello rojo sangre, sus ojos eran afilados como los de una serpiente y miraba a Moon con una sonrisa-**me enfurece el hecho de que repetidas veces te has salido de mi control-**

-**¿Y...que mas quieres que haga...Darkness?**-Moon se empezó a levantar pero su dolor de cabeza se intensifico y volvió a caer al suelo.

-**No puedes hacer nada, y yo usare ese factor para eliminar a los Elementos de la Amistad y...a tu hermana-**

**-N-no...Te lo...permi...-**Moon dejo de hablar y luego se levanto con un brillo rojo en sus ojos.

-**Perfecto...**-dijo Darkness.

* * *

**Con esto termino el sexto chaper, otra vez perdónenme por la tardanza pero esta semana ha sido llena de festejos ¿no? Buena suerte a todos y feliz año nuevo**

**Su amiga Blue Atom09974 ;)**


End file.
